


Batfam short fics

by mydeardeath



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Nesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Will probably be stories about Tim more than anyone :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Batfam short fics

Tim had been gazed by some sort of toxin. They hadn't expected it since their case was related to neither Ivy nor scarecrow. He had been pushed under the decontamination shower as soon as he had entered the cave and now Alfred was examining him.

"Your hormones levels are a bit high but there is nothing that seems harmful in your blood. I would suggest you rest and inform us if anything happens." Tim nodded and went for the stairs. It was quite surprising that he hadn't tried to leave and go rest at his own house but Alfred wasn't about to complain.

***

A bit later Cass came to a commotion happening upstairs. She could hear Jason yelling at Bruce about boundaries. She quietly approached them and noticed that Dick, Damian, and Stephanie were there as well, at the step of Bruce's bedroom door. Jason was clutching his trademark leather jacket, while the three others were also carrying some of their favorites clothing. Cass was quite intrigued as too why. She came to stand right behind Dick to lean on her brother and peek inside the room. There didn't seem to be anything special about the room. There was a large number of blankets on the bed of various sizes and colors. Maybe Bruce had been cold?

And then she noticed it. One of her favorite oversized sweaters was amongst the pile of blankets. She raised her eyebrows at Bruce in a silent question.

"I did not out it here. I did not put any of your things here." The man sounded like he had already repeated the sentence a lot in the past minutes.

Jason was about to tell Bruce exactly what he thought of that when a small whimper made them turn their head to the corridor. Tim was standing in pajamas that hung loosely around him and were quite obviously not his. He was carrying a few more clothes in his hand. One of them looked like a shirt Barbara had forgotten the last time she had come over. And was that one of Alfred's jacket?

It was quite obvious that Tim had been the one stealing their clothes and bringing them to Bruce's room. And it wasn't any harder to guess why with the distressed Omega's scent emanating from him.

Cass slowly walked to him and put a comforting hand on his back to guide him past the other to the bed. No. To the nest. She sent a threatening glare to the others. And the message got across because they all came one by one to put back the items on the blankets.

Cass watched with a small smile as Tim rearranged everything, no longer paying attention to them. And once everything was like he wanted, he settled on the bed, letting a happy sight out.

Cass climbed swiftly behind him and came to snuggle the little form, earning another pleased sound for Tim.

Cass was quite happy when she felt the bed dipped and her eyes met Dick's on Tim's other side. She closed her eyes as they all came to join them.

They had never done that before. Yeah, they hugged some time. But they never nested together. And she liked the feeling.

Maybe she could replicate the toxin? 


End file.
